


Fate/Konosuba

by Shadow30



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, i mean it's fate, unbalanced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow30/pseuds/Shadow30
Summary: Let me tell you something. It's definitely not pleasant to suddenly being transported through space and time to some weird fantasy place. And then finding out that you aren't really you anymore.  And that they don't have modern toilets here. And also, I hate frogs.So, welcome in this c̴̸̣͉̼͖̙͇̫͙u̝̠̯͚͘̕r͏͏̘̪̜̟̼͚̩̳s͏҉̘̦̬̫̱̬͎͉ȩ҉̙̼͙d̢͔̹̥ͅ & wonderful world!
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: A Fated beginning in a Wonderful World

Do you know about the many worlds' theory? It states, that for every possible outcome, there exists a world where exactly that happened. And trust me, there are many, **many** outcomes. This is the story of such an outcome. One where four worlds collide with each other, and create an outcome that may very well turn to be… interesting. One that was created, by someone meddling with True Magic. Something, that they should not have touched upon. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. First things first, some guy named Kazuma dies a _not so horrible and very amusing_ death, meets a self-proclaimed goddess, gets reincarnated into some fantasy world and takes the "goddess" with him. But this is not his story.

This is the story of another man. His name is ~~Stanley~~ Lukas. In his world, the concept of magic and gods were nothing more than fantasies. The worlds of Konosuba, Fate and many more nothing other than fiction. No sane person believed that they would truly exist. That reality is more complicated than one would believe.

Lukas lived in a world that is nearly identical to the one Kazuma lived in. Like many others he goes to school, plays video games, fails at sport, you know, a normal life. But sometimes, Fate can be too cruel. Sometimes, a simple question can change your whole life.

"I wonder how it would be to get send to another world?"

The butterfly effect. Even little, mundane things like a question can have a great impact on the future. In this case, it was a catalyst, one of three events unlikely to happen at the same time. The second one was a hole in time and space caused by a useless goddess, who used the second magic, Kaleidoscope, to send a NEET into another world. And the third one, was a war for a cup who can grant wishes. The Holy Grail. The Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. Normally, nobody is able to leave Lukas's world, as it is protected by one of the strongest barriers to exist: The fourth wall. A world separated from the origin as it has existed before. The origin bears many names, namely: The Final world, the Void, the sea of thy human soul or the Root. It is all the same. Only it's perception changes according to the person. And just like all worlds and all life came from the origin, the origin came from Lukas's world. The unnamed world. One that has always lived by science. And now, for the first and last time, it's gate has opened.

* * *

'As if that would ever happen'.

Is what I would normally have said wouldn't I be suddenly waking up in a grass field like some amnesiac tactician. And how do I know that I'm suddenly in another world? Well, there are giant frogs in front of me. Giant green frogs. And they are jumping towards me. So… I guess I run.

Except I didn't and instead fell over my own feet.

Great, just great. That is how I find my end, huh? Eaten by a frog in a place I don't even know. I guess there can be worse ends (hopefully)? I turned around to see that the frog was now directly in front of me. Its eyes looked like they were laughing at my clumsiness.

_Imagine it appearing in your hand._

…what? I suddenly heard a mysterious voice speaking in my head. It sounded familiar but at the same time not.

_Now that it is concealed by the air, you can freely call upon and dismiss it to your will. You just have to call it._

I did what the voice told me to do. I called and called upon something I didn't even know what it was or if it existed. And I could feel it. _Something_ appeared in my hand, _something_ that I couldn't even see. Just when the frog was about to eat me, I slashed that _something_ down.

The frog was cleanly cut in two. I don't know how I did it but it's dead. Unfortunately, there are several more but with my new _something_ it shouldn't be a problem.

After several slashes are all the frogs dead. But what do I do with my something? If it responds to my calling maybe I can also dismiss it? And it works! It just disappeared. But now I have to take care of the frog remains that are sticking to me. It smells **horrible**! Luckily, there is a little stream next to me. I went to the river to wash… my… body…

That is not my body.

**That is not my body!**

First of all, I definitely don't remember wearing an armor. And I mean an **actual** armor. An impressive looking silver one with blue garments underneath. Next is the fact that I'm actually able to wear an armor. I wasn't that strong before. My height seems to be the same but then there is my face. I mean I'm a guy but even I must say that I find it handsome. Golden blond hair, green eyes, that face looks like it belongs to an anime character. Wait blond hair, green eyes, silver armor, blue garments, invisible something. Don't tell me! No, there is still one last test I need to do.

I called upon my invisible something again. If I'm correct about my theory, then this will prove it.

_The wind follows your command. It will take any form you want or you can release it all at once._

And there is that mysterious voice again. Okay, if it follows my command then I just need to:

"R-Release!"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind was released. It blew everything in its path away _including the frog remains_ nearly even me with it. But when it stopped, I was able to see it. A sword unlike any other, golden with blue ornaments. A sword forged by the world itself with the hopes and dreams of humanity. One of the strongest Divine Constructs to exist. A Last Phantasm. The Sword of Promised Victory: **Excalibur**! The anime can't even compare with the actual one. Its beauty is one not found anywhere while calming any fear I previously had.

Oh my God! I'm in the body of King Arthur from Fate! And I'm not a girl! _That's a statement I never thought I would have to make._ Anyway, the sword seems to be the original Excalibur and not the Proto version. But now I should better put it away again before I cause some kind of uproar.

Now, onto my next problem. What now? I still don't know where I am or what to do now. I mean, it isn't every day that you find out your suffering from Isekaitis in another's body. I don't even know the full capabilities of this or now my body.

"Kazuma, go faster you shut-in NEET!"

"At least I wasn't pitied by a priest of another religion!"

"Hey, we're finally adventurers, aren't we? You should actually kneel before me and… and… What happened here?"

And alas, my answer has arrived. Very loud at that. So, apparently, I'm in the world of Konosuba, considering that a blue haired _*ahem*_ goddess just yelled Kazuma. I mean it could be worse when I think about worlds like Re:ZERO. You would have to be very unfortunate to land in a world like that. Time to introduce myself.

"Greetings, you two!"

"Huh, who are you? And what happened here?"

"Well, I'm L-L… Arthur and well, I took a little nap here when suddenly these giant frogs started to attack me. I was about to become their snack, so I had to take care of them." _Why did I give them that name!?_

"You bastard! That was our quest. I demand retribution. You will surrender the frog legs to us."

"Calm down, calm down. You're making me deaf on my ears with your yelling. You can have them if you want."

"Yes, it worked! I-I mean you better be grateful that I, the great goddess Aqua, let you off the hook like that." _Wow, so that's a real life tsundere with a big ego problem. Still better than Gilgamesh's._

"…has she just called herself a goddess?"

"Yep. Just ignore that."

"Yeah, anyway, don't get ahead of yourselves there, I'll give it to you **if** you take me to the Adventurer's Guild and give me the fee so that I can register myself as an adventurer."

"Don't worry, we can do that."

"But Kazuma, it was our quest."

"Shut up, useless goddess!" Kazuma suddenly punched Aqua on the head. She looked like she was about to burst in tears. Okay, I feel a bit sorry for her, even though I can't keep myself smiling from this interaction. "Anyway, let me officially introduce ourselves. I'm Kazuma and this is Aqua."

"I'm guessing that you're the reasonable between you two?"

"Yes, other than this useless goddess here."

"Hey, at least I'm not some shut-in NEET whose only good stat is his luck!"

"And I'm still more intelligent than you are!"

"Oh, it's on!"

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Normally, L̹̺̬̙̜̮͈̯̓ͤ̈́u̶̢̘̥̫̣͎̦̜ͨͨ͜ḵ̫̳̳̈́̅͡ã̻̥̓ͪ͋̀͋ṡ̯̗ͯ̀̑ͣ͂͌̑ would not have been able to live in these other worlds as the concept of soul was missing in his. He would have ceased to exist if not for a miracle. A miracle caused by the Holy Grail through the Third Magic. Through this, a soul was able to manifest itself inside L҉̧̜ų͉̗͈͎͔͎̙͟k̖͘͝a͏̭̰͉̺̥s҉̯̰̭͓̼͢'̶̹̥̪s̷̻̀ body, copied from the Throne of Heroes. The soul of Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

Phew, never thought I would write Fanfictions once again. Seems to be at least better than my old Undertale ones. Anyways, hi and welcome to the unlikely crossover between Fate & Konosuba with a pinch of 21st century human. This story will be completely unbalanced as, well, it's Fate we're talking about. Also don't expect regular updates as I don't have that much time on my hands and only have rough ideas for this story.

Inspired by Re:Zero Why Me? by Writer with bad Grammar T-T


	2. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero is making his way to officially become an adventurer! What could go wrong?

_Why me?_

I've only been traveling with them for about 20 minutes and they just won't stop with their bickering! At first, it was about giving me the fee for becoming an adventurer, then it was about Aqua drinking too much, Kazuma doing... things in the night and now, now I had enough.

"Ow!" "Ouch." I've punched them both on the head.

"Could you two just keep quiet for one damn minute!?"

"I can understand that you would punch her but why me too?"

"You are currently as loud as her, so please stop this."

"And why did you have to do it so hard? My head still hurts." Aqua made a pretty cute pouting face. Kazuma's right. If she would be able to shut up, then she could be a real beauty. But as the old saying goes: looks can be deceiving. Anyway, seems like I can't control my newfound strength. "Sorry, sometimes I underestimate my strength. How long is the journey anyway?"

"It shouldn't be too long anymore. By the way, what exactly is your Story, Arthur? I mean, you told us that you slept in an open field while being surrounded by frogs. And that you want to become an adventurer, even though you apparently don't even know where the next town with the guild is. And your armor lets you look like some kind of noble."

Oh Boi. I already wondered when the question would drop. I don't know if I should tell them my full backstory yet, so let's go with some half-truths. “Well, what is there to tell. I'm just from some remote town, looking for the big adventure. This armor was a gift from an old family friend who was a wizard. I only had vague directions on where to go and fell asleep while taking a break."

It wasn't completely lied. I lived originally in a normal town and Artoria received this armor by the dick wizard.

"Wow, that's boring. C'mon, I expected some kind of tragic background, like you are the only survivor of your village and are now searching for the one responsible for it."

Where do you think are we, some kind of Anime!?

"Ehm, no. I'm just a generic guy." Seriously though, what kind of fantasies does she have?

"Hey we've arrived!"

"Huh, reall-"

"Hey, watch where you going!" And, I directly bumped into someone. The journey went over surprisingly quickly, thanks to our conversation. I didn't even notice that we were in front of Axel's giant gates.

"Hello, don't you want to apologize?"

"Oh, sorry I was lost in thought and for bumping into you."

"As long as you pay attention next time, I have no problem with it."

And so, the young girl with the red wizard outfit, red eyes and eyepatch went away.

...

That was Megumin, wasn't she. I hope I haven't changed anything drastic in the timeline? Nah, probably not.

* * *

We arrived in the Adventurer's Guild. It is a bustling place filled with people. Aqua & Kazuma brought me directly to one of the receptionists. And I have just one question:

How can a woman live with a chest as big as that? Her back must be in constant pain. Anyway, Kazuma went to her.

"I see your back, with someone new no less."

"Yes, we would like to give in our quest and register our friend here."

"Okay, that means minus the registration fee, you receive 109.000 Eris. I will get blank license for you."

She handed me a standard formula. I'm surprised I'm able to read it but that has probably something to do with my current appearance. Let's see, since I used, or rather was forced to use Arthur as my name, I'll write that down. Height: 1,95m, weight: 70kg I guess, 19 years old, blond, green eyes and done.

"Alright, thank you. No last name?"

"It's... complicated." Mainly, I don't want to expose the chances of whatever forced me to use Arthur as my first name to also use Pendragon as my last name.

"Fine, then would you please hold your hand over this blue sphere? It will then draw a tiny amount of your mana and transfer it into your own Adventurer card. Through that, your Card will always show your current abilities."

Well then, here goes nothing. I've held my hand over the device.

... Nothing happened. Is this thing broken or-?

The room was suddenly engulfed in a bright blue light. The device started to show cracks until it shattered.

"Uhm, was that supposed to happen?" Of course, something like that had to happen. Everyone was staring at me now like I'm some kind of Saint. Even Aqua and Kazuma had their mouths hanging open.

"W-Well, I'm not sure what happened there but your Adventurer Card seems to be done. Let's see... This, is... weird."

I've took a look on my card and for them, it certainly looks weird. But for me...

**Class: Saber**

**Master: Not available**

**True Name: Arthur**

**Height/Weight: 190cm 70kg**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: C - A++:**

  * **Invisible Air - Boundary Field of the Wind King: An invisible sword. The blade is clad in wind that changes the refraction of light and makes the shape of the sword invisible. It is not a vacuum, but the wind whirring around the blade is like a weapon and it seems to increase the damage of the slash. Only when the compressed Wind is Release is a vacuum state created. When the target has "resistance to visual impediments" the accuracy correction of Invisible Air is ineffective.**
    * **Rank: C**
    * **Type: Anti-Unit**
  * **Strike Air - Hammer of the Wind King: Acting like a hammer made out of wind, it creates a gale made out of super high pressure condensed air that is powerful enough to easily crush and blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing several tons into the air as if it were nothing. It is a long-range attack with a constant amount of damage that is not influenced by Saber's physical condition or her level of magical energy.**


    * **Rank: C**
    * **Type: Anti-Army**


  * **Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory: Sword of light. It is not a weapon made by men, but a divine weapon forged by the planet. It is a Noble Phantasm that is the greatest of holy swords. It transforms the possessor's magical energy into "light", increases its kinetic energy by converging and accelerating it, and allows for usage of sorcery on the level of divine spirits.**
    * **Rank: A+**
    * **Type: Anti-Fortress**



**Class Skills:**

  * **Magic Resistance B: Cancels spells of B-Rank or chants below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumarturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Weakened, because the user has yet to activate his magic core.**
  * **Riding C: Ability to ride things. He can ride most vehicles with above average skill, but he cannot ride Phantasmal Species. Weakened, because the user has yet to get accustomed to his new body.**



**Personal Skills:**

  * **Charisma B: Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and a B rank is enough to lead a country. _Does not work on brainless goddesses._**
  * **Instinct B-: The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. Through this ability, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference. Weakened, because the user has yet to get accustomed to his new body.**
  * **Magical Energy Burst A-: This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Simply said, it is like magical energy jet propulsion. Weapons on the level of magical constructs can be destroyed in one hit with it. Weakened, because the user has yet to activate his magic core.**



Welp, I'm now officially Saber.

"Okay, normally I would explain everything written on these cards but I'm currently at a loss. I don't know why your stats are written in letters instead of numbers or what a "Noble Phantasm" is supposed to be. Also, it seems that you already have a class assigned, even though I've never heard of the "Saber" class. And for some reason, I can't read your "Noble Phantasm" or skills. They are blurred out."

Phew, so my card is hiding the name of my weapon and my skills. If someone of Kazuma's world saw that my current name is Arthur and that my sword is named Excalibur, then even and idiot like Aqua would be able to count 1+1 together.

"Don't worry, I think I know what this all means."

"Y-You do? Well then, onto our second problem. And I'm sorry to say this but you are going to have to pay for the destroyed Analysis Sphere."

 _Of course I do._ "How much?"

"500.000 Eris."

"Okay. I will see to pay it back."

"Now then, let me officially welcome you to the adventurer's Guild. We'll look forward to your great deeds."

And so, my new life has started. And I'm already crippling in debt. Again, _Why me?_

* * *

It was already getting evening by the time we were done with the whole registration business. Kazuma was inviting me over food and Aqua... kept laughing and laughing at me.

"Yeah, yeah, Aqua. Real funny, I know."

"C'mon Aqua, I think he, _pffffft_ , had enough." _I can see how your smiling, even behind your hand._

"So, Kazuma, why did you invite me for dinner?"

"To congratulate, of course. That you are now officially an adventurer."

"...and?"

"He he. I wanted to ask if you would like to become a member of our party?" I expected something like that. I've already thought about it. And, as crazy as it sounds, I'm gonna accept. They will probably, scratch that, they will definitely cause me to lose a part of my sanity, but I still liked them in the anime.

_"Hey, hey, Kazuma."_

_"Yes, I'm Kazuma."_

_"Do you really think it’s a good idea to take him? I mean, he just started and is already in debt."_

_"Yeah. I mean, you've seen his card too, right? Not even the Guild lady was able to understand it which means that he must have some special powers which are gonna make our lives easier."_

_"Ohh, and if we'll help him pay off his debt, he's gonna be eternally grateful to me and is going to say 'beautiful and great goddess aqua' and is gonna worship me every day and..."_

Okay. First of all, they really need to work on their whispering. I mean come on, even without my new enhanced hearing I would have been able to understand every word they were saying. And secondly, also scratch what I said about liking them, I hate them both.

"Are you done with your lovers quarrel?"

"We are not together!" _They said in perfect unison. Sure, you aren't. I mean, I know they aren't but from an outsider’s perspective..._ "Ahem. So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll accept."

"YES! Then welcome to the party, Arthur."

_Oh man, I'm so gonna regret that._

* * *

It was getting night by now. After we were done eating (And Aqua done with throwing up after drinking too much alcohol. It was certainly interesting to see someone throwing up rainbows.), we went to a barn. Since they didn't have much money on their hands, they chose to sleep in there. They invited me over since I don't have any place to stay. But now I'm faced with a new problem.

"Hey Arthur, don't you want to put your armor off?" I know Aqua, but that is exactly the problem.

_How do I put this armor off?_

In the anime, Saber was able to freely call the armor or dismiss it. So, maybe it works in the same way I called Excalibur. Let's see...

"Pffft, HAHAHAHAHA! I mean I know I asked you to put your armor of but I didn't mean everything."

_Oh, Oh no!_

I could feel how my cheeks slowly turned red. I looked down and yes, I was in my Adam's costume.

_Again, Why the hell me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And first Chapter done. As you can see, our hero is not on par with the original (at least for now). But it shouldn't be too long before he gets his first rank up. I'm still not entirely sure on his stats. Also I think I have decided on where this story will go. I will keep to the original storyline for a while (Anime version (I've still yet to finish the first volume of the Light Novel)) and later it will stray into a more "original" story with more Fate elements.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, never thought I would write Fanfictions once again. Seems to be at least better than my old Undertale ones. Anyways, hi and welcome to the unlikely crossover between Fate & Konosuba with a pinch of 21st century human. This story will be completely unbalanced as, well, it's Fate we're talking about. Also don't expect regular updates as I don't have that much time on my hands and only have rough ideas for this story.
> 
> Inspired by Re:Zero Why Me? by Writer with bad Grammar T-T on fanficnet.


End file.
